


Just A Little Bit Longer

by s0dica



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Ravioli, idk what else to tag, such a funny ship name LOL, the rest of the LU gang are there but they’re only mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: Tanned, calloused fingers brushed violet strands of hair behind his ear. He hummed, letting out a quiet, content sigh. He wished to stay like this forever, in the arms of the one he loved.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Just A Little Bit Longer

Tanned, calloused fingers brushed violet strands of hair behind his ear. He hummed, letting out a quiet, content sigh. He wished to stay like this forever, in the arms of the one he loved. 

He felt a figure shuffle next to him. Opening his eyes blearily, a blond figure came into view. A small smile spread across his face. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” the blond says in a fond tone. It was rare for him to act like this—gentle, and kind. It was as if his usually grumpy demeanor melted away. 

Ravio’s eyes flicked towards the window. It hadn’t been that long since the sun had risen. The Lorulian simply groaned, burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck. 

“It’s not even that late, Link,” he mumbled sleepily. “You’re more of a sleepyhead than I am.” The hero simply laughed quietly, moving to wrap his arms around the other. 

They both heard Sheerow chirp lazily, flittering over to the bed. The little bird landed on the pillows, cooing as it curled up and fell asleep once more. 

Ravio gave a small chuckle, closing his eyes again. “I missed you.”

Link sighed. “I missed you, too. But then I got whisked away, and I couldn’t tell you–“

“I know,” the merchant interrupted, voice laced with sleepiness. “You already explained, don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re back. Even if those friends of yours tried to kill me.”

Link laughed, albeit a bit nervously. The group (excluding him, of course) drew their weapons out on Ravio. They had thought he was an enemy, what with the weird bunny hood he wore. Link facepalmed internally. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that, sometimes they’re stupid.” The merchant hummed, acknowledging what the other had said. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the quiet morning. Golden rays of sunlight streamed in through the curtains, and birds chirped cheerily outside. 

Ravio’s eyes shot open. He had guests! He had to treat them to breakfast before they left. How rude of him to forget.

However, when he tried to break away from the warm and comfortable embrace, Link held on.

Ravio gave a breathless giggle. “I have to treat you guys to breakfast, Link. I would be a terrible host if I didn’t!” 

Link let out a disapproving grunt, pulling the merchant closer. He refused to let go, no matter how much Ravio budged. In the end, he simply gave up, shaking his in a disappointed yet faux manner.

“Stay longer, I haven’t seen you in months,” Link murmured. He pressed a small kiss against Ravio’s neck, and the man practically melted.

The merchant huffed, flushing a bright red. “Oh, fine. Just a little bit longer.” He laid down once more, pulling the blanket over them. 

The both of them drifted off to a tender morning, basking in the tranquil aura.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been meaning to write a fic for these two! unfortunately i haven’t written in a long time and i’m a bit rusty. i’m most likely gonna make another fic but focusing on the LU gang. hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
